Ebony Who?
by Cruel Ends
Summary: Ebony returns to Mystic Falls with her brother Damon and soon learns that her and Damon may not be the worst threat to Mystic Falls, with one person in the middle of the conflict. Elena Gilbert. Why does Elena land into Ebony's care? If everything you "knew" in life turned out just to be another lie, how would you react? (Sorry I suck at Summary's).
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is kind of my first fanfic so... ha ha just try not to be too harsh ;). All constructive criticism is welcome. So yeah... thanks. Bon appetit! **

**xo**

Chapter 1

"What is it?" Stefan asked curiously his brow furrowing. "My brother," Elena groaned as Jeremy walked past her. "The drunk one?" "That would be the one. Excuse me," "Need some help?" "Trust me, you're not going to want to witness this. Jeremy! Jeremy!" She called as she followed him into the woods. "Jeremy, where the hell are you going?" She asked as she managed to catch up to her brother. "I don't want to hear it!" Jeremy snapped. "Yeah, well, too bad!" Jeremy tripped on something, when he was about to pull himself up he noticed that it wasn't a root, as he had first thought, but it was the body of Vicki. "Vicki? No! Oh my god, it's Vicki!" Elena moved a little closer and saw Vicki on the ground unconscious deep wounds to her neck, "Oh, my god!" "No!"

Stefan walked into the Salvatore Boarding House and ran his fingers through his hair. "What's going on?" Zach questioned as Stefan walked past. "Someone else was attacked tonight, Zach, and it wasn't me." Stefan answered as he walked up the stairs. Stefan walked upstairs and stood by his desk. A crow cawed as it flew into his bedroom and perched on a wooden beam. Stefan looked back at the window to see two figures stood there. "Damon, Ebony," "Hello, brother," Damon answered a taunting smirk on his face. Ebony grinned in acknowledgement. Her perfect olive toned complexion matching perfectly with her ebony black hair, her wide blue eyes just a little darker than Damon's. Her and Damon looked alike, to say the very least. "Crow's a bit much, don't you think?" Stefan questioned. Ebony shrugged. "Wait till you see what I can do with the fog," Damon replied. "When'd you two get here?" Stefan asked. "Well, we couldn't miss your first day at school," "Your hair's different. I like it," Ebony smiled trying to lighten the mood. "It's been 15 years," "Thank god. I couldn't take another day of the nineties. That horrible grunge look? Did not suit you. Remember-" "It's important to stay away from fads," Stefan cut off Damon. "Why are you here?" Stefan asked.  
"We missed our little brother," "The both of you hate small towns. It's boring. There's nothing for you both to do," Ebony and Damon exchanged a smirk before Ebony finally answered. "We've managed to keep ourselves busy." "You know, you left that girl alive tonight. That's very clumsy of you." "Ah. That can be a problem... for you," "What are you doing here now?" "I could ask you the same question. However, I'm fairly certain your answer can be summed up all into one little word. Elena." Stefan looked up at Damon in shock while Damon stood there smugly.

"She took my breath. Elena. She's a dead ringer for Katherine. Is it working, Stefan? Being around her, being in her world? Does it make you feel _alive_?" Ebony gave Damon a disapproving look, Ebony had never met Elena and relied on what Damon had told her. "She's not Katherine," "Well, let's hope not. Tell me something, when's the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel?" "I know what you're doing, Damon. It's not going to work," "Yeah? Come on. Don't you crave a little?" Damon raised an eyebrow as he hit Stefan. "Stop it," "Let's do it. Together. I saw a couple girls out there. Or just, let's just cut to the chase, let's just go straight for Elena," "Stop it!" "Imagine what her blood tastes like!" Dark veins emerged below Stefan's eyes and redness clouded his them. "Damon, come on now. That's enough." Ebony interrupted. "I can." Damon continued, completely ignoring Ebony. "I said stop!" Stefan hissed as he ran into Damon, throwing him out of the window. By the time Stefan landed on the pavement Damon was already behind him. "I was impressed. I give it a six. Missing style, but I was pleasantly surprised. Very good with the whole face- thing. It was good," "You know, it's all fun and games, Damon, huh? But wherever you go, people die," "That's a given," "Not here. I won't allow it," "I take that as an invitation," "Damon, please. After all these years, can't we just give it a rest?" Ebony jumped down on to the concrete to join the two. She looked up at Damon expectantly. "I promised you an eternity of misery, so I'm just keeping my word," "Just stay away from Elena," "Where's your ring? Oh, yeah, sun's coming up in a couple of hours, and, poof, ashes to ashes," Stefan glanced down at his hand to see that his ring had, in fact, gone. "Relax, It's right here," Damon pulled Stefan's Daylight ring from his pocket. He held out his hand and Stefan took the ring and slid it on his finger. Before Stefan could react Damon grabbed him by the throat. He glared at Stefan loving the struggle evident in his eyes. "Damon," Ebony laid a restraining hand on his arm. "Please, it's Stefan," Damon glanced back at Ebony then sighed as he threw Stefan against the garage. Ebony sent Stefan an apologetic glance as Damon put his arm around Ebony's shoulder. "You should know better thank to think you're stronger than me. You lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people. I wouldn't try it again," A light switched on in the house. Damon gave Ebony's shoulder a slight squeeze. "I think we woke Zach up. Sorry, Zach." "Sorry, Zach!" Ebony apologized.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Ebony sat on the sofa flicking through a magazine, Damon had excused him self a while ago and was due back any time now. Her head snapped up at a knock on the door. Knowing that it wasn't Damon, or anyone else of interest, she ignored it. The door swung open and a few footsteps on the wooden floor could be heard. "Stefan? Stefan?" Ebony's head snapped up at the familiarity of the voice. Ebony stood up and walked into the hall way. Elena saw her and was about to say something but before she could a crow flew through the door. She glanced back at the door and when she looked back at Ebony, Damon was stood with her. "I... I'm sorry for barging in. The door was..." She glanced back at the door to see it closed. "Open," Ebony stood speechless looking over Elena. "

Kath-"

"You must be Elena. I'm Damon, Stefan's brother. Oh, and she's the maid," Ebony snapped herself out of her transe and turned to glare at Damon. "I'm Ebony, Stefan's sister," Ebony rolled her eyes at Damon and offered Elena a polite smile. "He didn't tell me he had a brother. Or a sister,"

"Well, Stefan's not one to brag. Please, come. I'm sure Stefan will be along any second," Damon put an arm around Elena and took her into the living room, with Ebony at the other side of Elena. "Wow. This is your living room?" "Living room, parlor, Southeby's auction. It's a little to kitschy for my taste. I see why my brother's so smitten," Ebony smiled. "It's about time. For a while there, I never thought he'd get over the last one. Nearly destroyed him," Damon explained. "The last one?"

"Yeah. Katherine, his girlfriend? Oh, you two haven't had the awkward exes conversation yet," Ebony gave Damon a cautioning glance. "Nope," Elena sighed popping the 'p'.

"Oops. Well, I'm sure it'll come up now. Or maybe he didn't want to tell you because he didn't want you to think he was on the rebound. We all know how those relationships end,"

"You say it like every relationship is doomed to end,"

"He's a fatalist," Ebony stated in an attempt of changing the subject.

"Hello, Stefan," Damon acknowledged causing Elena to turn to face him.

"Elena. I didn't know you were coming over,"

"I know. I should have called, I just..."

"Oh, don't be silly. You're welcome any time. Isn't she Stefan? You know, I should break out the family photo albums or home movies. But... I have to warn you. He wasn't always such a looker," Elena grinned at Damon.

"Thank you for stopping by, Elena. Nice to see you." Stefan said in a monotone voice as he glared at Damon. "Yeah, I should probably go. It was nice to meet you both," "Great meeting you too, Elena," Ebony and Damon replied. "Stefan... Stefan?" Elena sighed before Stefan stepped aside and Elena walked out. "Great gal. Whoo. She's got spunk. You, on the other hand, look pooped. Did you over-exert yourself today?"

"Let me guess.. Hospital?" Ebony asked.

"Someone had to clean up his mess," "Well, were you successful? Did your powers of persuasion work? Remember, if you don't feed properly, none of those little tricks work right,"

"How long was Elena here?"

"Were you worried, Stefan? Scared that we may be doomed to repeat the past? Isn't that why you play your little game, 'I'm a high school human'?"

"Wait, on the subject of Elena, when were either of you planning on telling me that she was... _Is_ Katherine?" "She's not Katherine." Stefan replied slightly annoyed.

"What are they doing here? Why did they come home?" Zach questioned. "Because I came home. He wants to make my life miserable. That's how he enjoys his, and I think we both know where ever Damon goes Ebony follows," Stefan answer. "Well, Damon is putting us all at risk. This girl in the hospital could talk,"

"She won't. I took care of her," Zach raised an eyebrow unsure. "You're sure?"

"I'm not sure, Zach. I don't know how well it worked. I'm not as strong as them," Stefan sighed.

"So what happens if it doesn't work?"

"I don't know. I'll deal with it."

"Is she worth it? Uncle Stefan, this girl you came back for?"

Practically the whole town was stood in the town square to watch the comet pass. The sky was jet black, and the community each held a candle. "Hey, I got some candles." Caroline grinned carrying a few candles in her hands. Elena grinned and took one, she walked away to get a light from someone else. Before long she found herself stood in front of Matt. "Hi. Hey," Elena greeted nervously.

"Hey." Matt smirked as he lit her candle.

"Thank you," Elena smiled before leaving Matt to light someone else's candle. She lit someone else's and looked up to see that it was Stefan. "Thank you. Hi,"

"Hi,"

"You know, that comet... It's been traveling across space for thousands of years. All alone," Stefan stated staring up at the comet. "Yeah, Bonnie says it's a harbinger of evil,"

"I think it's just a ball of snow and ice, trapped on a path that it can't escape. And once every 145 years, it gets to come home," Stefan shrugged. "I'm sorry about yesterday. I wasn't myself," He continued.

"You seem to spend a lot of time apologizing,"

"Well, I have a lot to apologize for. Yesterday, that wasn't about you, okay?"

"You didn't tell me that you had a brother,"

"We're not close,"

"Or a sister,"

"It's, uh... It's complicated,"

"Always. Damon told me about your ex. Katherine,"

"What did he say?"

"That she broke your heart," Elena answered inwardly begging that it wasn't true. "That was a long time ago," Elena sighed. "When you lose someone, it stays with you, always reminding you of how easy it is to get hurt,"

"Elena..."

"It's okay, Stefan. I get it. You have no idea how much I get it. Complicated brother? Check. Complicated sister? Check. Complicated ex? Check. Too complicated to even contemplate dating, double check. It's okay. We met, and we talked, and it was epic, but... Then the sun came up and reality set in. So..." Elena blew her candle out and only allowed a single tear to fall as she walked away, leaving Stefan staring after her.

Later that evening Damon and Ebony sat at a table in the Mystic Grill, Damon sipped on his Bourbon idly. "I know you," a voice slipped them both out of their faze. Ebony and Damon turned their heads to see a girl with a bandaged neck. Vicki Donovan, the girl who Damon attacked and left alive for the amusement of his brother. "Well, that's unfortunate." Damon replied slightly amused at her forwardness. "Um... I don't.. I don't know how, but... your face. Excuse me. Sorry." She apologized before walking into the restroom. Damon was about to get up but Ebony grabbed his wrist causing him to stop and look up at her. "Damon, please just stop tormenting him," she pleaded.

"I have to, it's my job. Plus you know you love it," he pulled his wrist away and began walking away. "Damon, you know I will take your side in _any _argument, but his is our brother too." Damon paused and looked back at her pleading eyes. He sighed before carrying on into the restroom.

"You really have to stop screaming," Damon rolled his eyes.

"No, please, stop. Don't," Vicki begged.

"Shh. I got you," Damon hushed as Stefan jumped up on to the roof of the tall building, only to see Damon holding Vicki by her wrists with Ebony stood by Damon. Like always. "No! No!"

"Shh, I'm not gonna drop you," Damon looked up at Stefan. "Not bad. Have you been eating bunnies?"

"Let her go," Stefan demanded.

"Shh. Really? Okay," Damon dragged Vicki closer to the edge of the building. "No!" Vicki screamed. "No, no, no!" Damon looked back at Stefan panic clear in his eyes. Damon and Ebony both broke out in a grin as Damon threw Vicki over to Stefan. "Ugh! Relax,"

"Whats happening?" Vicki asked. "You're sort of in the middle of a family argument," Ebony shrugged. "Never get involved with a Salvatore." Ebony enjoyed Vicki's expression as it twisted into confusion. "I don't need her to be dead, but... you might," Damon told Stefan as he walked over to Vicki. "What attacked you thr other night?" "I don't know. An animal,"

"Are you you sure about that? Think. Think about it. Think really hard. What attacked you?" Vicki's eyes widened with realization.

"A vampire,"

"Who did this to you?"

"You did!"

"Wrong!"

"Don't," Stefan interrupted.

"It was Stefan,"

"Don't,"

"Come here," Damon placed a hand on each side of Vicki's head. He made sure that her eyes were locked with his before he began."Stefan Salvatore did this to you,"

"Stefan Salvatore did this to me,"

"He's a vampire. A vicious, murderous monster,"

"Please, Damon. Please don't do this. Ebony?"

"Sorry, Stefan, but I think that you and I both know that I have no control over Damon," Ebony admitted, earning a smirk from Damon.

"Yes, Ebony, you do!"

"I'm sorry Stefan but I'm not going to stop Damon,"

"You couldn't fix it before, I don't know what you can do now," Damon shrugged as he tore Vicki's bandage and threw her over to Stefan. "Ah!" Vicki gasped as the bandage was tore from her neck. "Ugh! Your choice of lifestyle has made you weak. A couple of vampire parlor tricks is nothing compared to the power that you could have, that you now need. But you can change that. Human blood gives you that,"

"No!" Vicki cried.

"Why? So what, so I'll feed? So I'll kill? So I'll remember what it's like to be your brother again? You know what, let her go. Let her tell everyone that vampires have returned to Mystic Falls. Let them chain me up, and let them drive a stake through my heart, because at least I'll be free of you both,"

"Huh. Huh. Wow. Come here, sweetheart,"

"No!"

"It's okay." Damon whispered something in her ear and suddenly she relaxed. "What happened? Where am I? Oh, I ripped my stitches open. Ugh..."

"Are you okay?" Stefan asked tentative.

"I took some pills, man. I'm good."

Caroline walks over to her car. Hearing something, she pauses. She shrugs and continues to her car. When she reaches her car, her keys fall to the ground. She reaches down to get them and when she looks back up she sees Damon lent against her car. "Oh... Whoa,"

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you,"

"No it's fine. Um... I was hoping I'd see you again,"

"I know," a wicked grin broke out on Damon's face.

"Cocky much?"

"Very much."


End file.
